I'm Not Human
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: The Host Club has been kidnapped and taken to a place where mutants are made. They're not human- Not anymore. Nothing belongs to me except Arisa and Haku! Please read! Better than it sounds!
1. Getting Stolen and Kitten Kaoru

****_Thanks everyone who gave me OCs!_

_Here's my credit~ Thanks to... Cookielova, girlygurl720, iLoveCheeseSmileys, Elateyin121, FeZeTh13, Prussia's Lover, BittersweetChocolates09, Mindblower1915, and Sodapop-19!_

_Your OCs are awesome and don't worry, they will all appear in this story!_

_Enjoy~!_

**…**

**Chapter 1**

**"Let's go to the park!" Tamaki declared.  
Haruhi rolled her eyes, as did Kyoya, "Why would we do that?" That got Tamaki stumped for a second, "Er… Because it'll be fun!"  
The twins cheered, "The park! The park! Yay!"  
Hunny smiled, "Let's go!"  
Mori grunted. Haruhi sighed. Kyoya glared.  
Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny and Mori lead the way, with Haruhi in the middle and Kyoya in the end.  
Tamaki was cheering, skipping around, trying to get Haruhi to dance with him. Of course she refused.  
Hikaru was chatting away while Kaoru patiently listened.  
Mori was carrying Hunny, who was talking about how he wanted to stop for ice-cream on the way there.  
Suddenly a black van pulled up on the curb.  
The host club froze on the footpath. Ten men wearing black stormed out of the van, attacking the seven high school students.  
Hunny screeched and he was knocked off Mori's shoulders.  
Mori lashed out, punching and kicking at everything he saw.  
A cloth was shoved in his face, and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards.  
Hunny was dealt with in the same way. The twins cowered at the edge of the fight.  
Three men jumped at them and tied their hands together and blindfolded them.  
Haruhi could hear them whimpering. She glared as she was trapped by two men.  
They dove at her and one got her in a head-lock.  
Tamaki wailed, practically piercing the eardrums of anyone within a 2-meter radius.  
Half of the attackers covered their ears, while the other half covered his mouth and held him still. The seven teens were thrown into the back of the van and knocked out with knock-out gas.**

**…**

**Kaoru opened his eyes with a throbbing head.  
He rolled onto his side and saw Hikaru lying next to him.  
"H…Hikaru?" Kaoru mumbled. He saw his brother stir, then his eyes fluttered open.  
"Kaoru? Where are we?" Hikaru asked.  
"I don't know…" Kaoru pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around.  
He saw Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Kyoya, and Hunny on the floor as well.  
The seven of them were in a stone cell.  
Kaoru turned his head and saw a corridor leading to some other room.  
Kaoru looked back and saw Hikaru sitting up next to him.  
"We'd better wake the others up, huh." He muttered and got to his feet, taking Kaoru along with him.  
The two Hitachiins worked on waking the other five hosts up.  
Tamaki shot to his feet, "Where are we!?"  
Kaoru shrugged, "I was trying to figure that out. Reckon we should go down there?" He pointed to the corridor.  
Kyoya had his brow creased in thought, "We probably should…"  
Haruhi nodded. Hunny was still drowsy, so Mori had taken him in his arms.  
The host club slowly walked down the concrete corridor into a big room.  
Seven other kids sat around the room, some in small groups, some by themselves.  
Heads turned as the club stepped in.  
A tall blonde girl walked over, "You must be the new guys."  
A shorter dark blonde boy followed her, "I'm Haku."  
Kaoru and Hikaru stiffened. The boy had wolf's ears and a wolf's tail.  
Tamaki was trembling slightly, "W…Why do you have a wolf's tail… And ears?"  
Haku shrugged, "That's what they did to me."  
"What… They did to you? Who's they?" Haruhi asked.  
The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, "You don't know? I'm Arisa, by the way."  
Kyoya shook his head, "Who is they?"  
A black haired girl from the corner looked up, "The Torturers."  
Kaoru quickly took Hikaru's hand, "What do they do?" He whimpered.  
The black haired girl stood up, "They change us." She spread black raven's wings from her back.  
"See?" Then she moved her blue eyes, "Chase, come here." A little blonde girl came running across the room and hugged raven-wings around the waist.  
"So who are you?" Arisa asked.  
Tamaki shrugged. Haruhi sighed, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. That's Tamaki Suoh." She pointed to the whimpering blonde.  
"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said. "I'm Hikaru." Hikaru quietly added.  
Haku smiled, "Twins!" Arisa winks, "Identical twins."  
"I am Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.  
"My name's Hunny. This is Takashi." Hunny mumbled, and vaguely gestured towards Mori.  
Hikaru and Kaoru smiled slightly, "Or Mori-senpai, as he's better known."  
A boy with skinny jeans smiled, "That's cool. I'm Michio."  
Kaoru smiled at him.  
"That's Raven." Michio said, pointing to raven-wings.  
"I'm Luna." A russet haired girl said.  
A teal haired boy with cats ears and tail was grumpily staring at the wall, "Airi."  
"I'm Chase!" The tiny blonde girl said happily, "I'm nine!"  
Haruhi smiled down at her, "That's nice."  
Suddenly a door creaked open at the other end of the room.  
All fourteen kids froze as a big muscled man entered.  
He walked up to the twins and grabbed Kaoru.  
"Gah! Let… Go of me!" Kaoru grunted and he tried to kick the man and cling to Hikaru at the same time.  
Hikaru lunged at the person taking his brother, but was thrown off.  
As Kaoru was dragged across the room, Hikaru lay weakly on the hard ground, "Kaoru!" He yelled.  
The door slammed shut and the teens plus nine-year-old were left in the uncomfortable concrete cell.  
Hikaru immediately pounced on the host club, "Why didn't you help him!? Why did you let him get taken away!?" Hikaru was in tears.  
Haruhi went over and patted Hikaru's shoulder, "All that would've happened is we got hurt."  
Hikaru glared at her and shot to his feet, "Well Kaoru could be getting hurt ****_right now_****!"  
Tears filled his amber eyes, and he span around and ran back to the start room.  
Haku looked sadly after him, "He's really close to his twin, isn't he?"  
Tamaki nodded.**

**…**

~Kaoru~

**I screamed, and kicked and yelled as I was dragged onto an operating table.  
"Let's get another kitty-cat!" The muscley man growled.  
I screamed as I was strapped down. I felt needles on my head before I passed out.**

**…**

~Anyone~

**Raven pulled Chase close as she heard Hikaru yelling and smashing things against the wall in the next room.  
Hikaru could feel pain in his head, hands, mouth, and tail-bone. He didn't understand why.  
Tamaki hugged Haruhi against his chest and would let go no matter how much she struggled.  
Finally the door swung open again and shoved in was a droopy looking Kaoru.  
The only difference was he had cats ears, tail, and claws.  
Hikaru came dashing out of the first room and raced to Kaoru's side.  
"Kaoru! Are you oka…?" Hikaru stopped talking when he saw the cat features.  
"What did they do to you!?" The eldest twin was crying.  
Kaoru flicked his tail and shook his head sadly, "We're not the same anymore… They turned me into a cat… Even my tongue."  
Kaoru stuck his tongue out. It was incredibly cat-like.  
Hikaru's lower lip trembled, "Oh Kaoru!" He hugged his brother.  
Haruhi had her mouth cupped with her hands.  
Tamaki was standing, wide-eyed.  
All the mutated kids sadly shook their heads.  
Just another day in the life of a mutant.**

**…**

How do you like it so far?

Next chappie will be up soon :3


	2. Random French Talk and Tama-Claws

**Chapter 2**

**A black haired girl burst into the cement room, "Poisson bleu! Avocat calculatrice! Rayures et boîtes de mouchoirs de peinture!"  
Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "Pourquoi parlez-vous du poisson, avocat, calculatrices, des rayures et des boîtes de mouchoirs? Il n'a pas de sens…"  
Black-hair looked a bit taken aback, "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Quelque chose ne va pas avec vous dans la tête?"  
Tamaki glared, "Je parle français!"  
Black-hair rolled her eyes, "Pas le droit français."  
"Hmph." Tamaki looked away.  
Haruhi and Kyoya exchanged glances, "That was French, right?" Mori nodded.  
"What were they saying?" Hunny asked.  
Tamaki turned around, "She said, 'Blue fish! Avocado calculator! Stripes and paint tissue boxes!' Then I said, 'Why are you talking about fish, avocado, calculators, stripes and tissue boxes? It doesn't make sense…' Then she said, 'What are you talking about? Is there something wrong with you in the head?'" The twins snickered. Tamaki glared but continued, "Then I said, 'I'm talking French!' and she said, 'Not the right French.'" Haruhi rolled her eyes, then looked at the black haired girl.  
She had a streak of gold on the front of the left side.  
"Who are you?" Haruhi asked slowly.  
Black-hair looked extremely unimpressed, "I speak English too. Briianna."  
A tiny charm bracelet caught Haruhi's eye. It had the Zodiac animals on it, as well as the cat. "What's that?"  
Briianna looked down, "Oh. That's what they did to me. Wanna see?"  
Before waiting for an answer, Briianna pressed down on the tiger charm.  
There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared, there was a small tiger sitting on the concrete floor.  
Hunny looked astonished, "Wow! A little cat!"  
"I'm a tiger." Briianna mewed. Another poof and Briianna was human again.  
Haku rolled his eyes, "Briianna's a show off a lot."  
"Hey!" She squeaked. Haku stuck out his tongue.  
"At least I don't have dog breath." Briianna mumbled.  
Haku glared, "That's not my fault!"  
Arisa snapped her fingers, "Shut it! Haku, be calm."  
The twins looked at each other, then back at Haku and Arisa, "Why are you two so close?"  
Arisa tilted her head, "Doncha know? We're brother and sister."  
"Oh."  
Briianna looked at Kaoru, "When did they mutate you?"  
Kaoru grimaced, "About half an hour ago."  
"Oh. What happened?"  
Kaoru felt tears build up inside him, but clenched his teeth, "I don't remember…"**

**(Okay so this part is a flashback, but not one from Kaoru. Just a general one. If you find surgical scenes disturbing, skip the ****_italic _****part)  
****_Kaoru had passed out already.  
The muscle man took the ears, tail, and claws, and readied them on a metal cart.  
One of the surgeons started to sew and attach nerves with the ears.  
Then connected the tail and added controllable muscles and nerves.  
The second doctor worked on his mouth, changing the tongue.  
Doctor one tore out Kaoru's nails and instead inserted claw-like nails.  
They woke him up and took him to the cell._**

**Kaoru shook his head. He didn't want to know these things.  
Hikaru rubbed his back.  
Tamaki crossed his arms.  
The big door swung open again, and a steel haired girl was thrown in, and muscle man grabbed Tamaki by the wrists.  
"Ah! Help!" He cried and he was dragged away.  
"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled after the blonde wonder.  
Kaoru patted her on the back, then turned to the steel-haired girl, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Allison. Call me Allie." She said.  
Kaoru smiled, "Kaoru." Hikaru tapped his brother's shoulder, "Aren't you worried about the Boss at all?"  
Kaoru cringed and nodded, "But there's nothing we can do… So… I dunno." He shook his head.  
Hikaru gave a sad smile and hugged Kaoru.  
Hunny snuggled down into Mori's arms.  
Haku and Arisa sat closely together in the corner. Raven held Chase on her lap and hugged her close. Briianna flopped onto the ground. Allison pulled her shoulders up to her ears and held her arms. Michio leaned his head against the wall, and Luna picked at some peeling grey paint.  
…**

**Tamaki drowsily stepped into the room, swaying on his feet.  
Haruhi shot forward, "Tamaki!" She hugged him around the waist.  
"Wha…?" Tamaki mumbled, then shook his head, "Aw God… What happened?"  
He suddenly felt pain in his hands, and panicked, "What did they do to my haaand…s?"  
Tamaki slowed his speech down as sharp, silver, glinting claws slid out from the back of his hands. "Ga-ah! Crap!"  
He started hopping around the room shrieking, Haruhi being dragged along with him.  
Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes, "No way! He got Wolverine claws!"  
Luna turned her head, "Oh wow! Nice."  
Haruhi got thrown off the now-wobbling prince.  
She landed next to Luna. Luna turned her head, "You okay?"  
Haruhi rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah. Thanks. What's your name again?"  
Luna smiled, "My name's Luna. What's yours?"  
"Haruhi."  
"Cool."  
"Sorry to break up the introductions, but he's coming back!" Kyoya said.  
Muscle man, now known as the Tank, entered again, then pointed to Kyoya, "You."  
Kyoya backed up a couple of steps, "No. Way."  
The Tank smiled, "Yes way." He grabbed Kyoya and pulled him out of the room.**

**…**

How is the second chapter?

Again, nothing belongs to me but Arisa and Haku and the plot.

All other OCs belong to other people.

Thanks, bye!


	3. Bread Rolls and Metal Masks

**Bit of OOC Kyoya!**

**… **

**Chapter 3**

**_Kyoya cried out in pain.  
Blood spilled from his arm.  
Gears changed… Advancing against his skin…  
His eye hurting… Face burning…_**

**Hikaru stayed close to Kaoru. He flicked his ear, "I'm okay now. I promise."  
His tail curled around Hikaru's arm.  
Luna was chatting with Haruhi, "So what's your ability?" Haruhi asked.  
Luna smiled, "Watch." She blink and suddenly she was across the room, "Teleportation!"  
Haruhi gave a small smile, then turned to Tamaki, who was rocking back and forth in the corner, staring at his claws, making a small whimpering noise. Haruhi sighed, then turned back to Luna.  
The door opened, and Kyoya collapsed face-first onto the floor.  
"Kyoya!" Tamaki squeaked and wobbled his way over to the Shadow King, "Are you okay?!"  
Kyoya raised his head, and a single gasp echoed around the room.  
Metal glittered on Kyoya's face. Half of it was robot. (Like the Phantom of the Oprah mask)  
"Ky…Kyo…ya?" Tamaki whispered.  
"My face hurts." Kyoya mumbled.  
Allison glanced to Briianna, then back to Kyoya, "I'm not surprised."  
Kyoya frowned, "What? What did they do to me?!"  
He pushed himself up, but when he heard the 'schree' of metal grinding together, Kyoya looked down to see a hand made of metal.  
****_His _****hand—of metal.  
Kyoya made a little shocked sound and jumped to his feet, "Someone get me a mirror or water or something!"  
A blonde boy walked in, "Heard you needed a mirror. Here."  
Blondie swished his hands and a mirror appeared. He passed it to Kyoya.  
Kyoya stared at his face in the mirror, mouth gaping at a strange angle.  
"What the fu—" Kyoya started but a tiny bell cut him off.  
"Dinner!" Allison yelped, "Let's go!"  
Haku wagged his tail, "Food! Yay!"  
Arisa winked.  
Luna helped Haruhi up and Michio went to the door, where he flicked the handle and it swung open.  
Briianna turned to the new blonde boy, "C'mon Matt."  
They walked out together (Don't assume! Not gonna happen!)  
The twins looked at each other. A low rumbling noise came from Kaoru's chest.  
Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Are you… ****_Purring_****, Kaoru?"  
Kaoru went scarlet. Hikaru poked out his tongue.  
Kyoya was trembling, still staring at the mirror with his mouth hanging open.  
Tamaki contracted his claws and slowly guided Kyoya out the door, after all the others.  
Mori carried Hunny out on his shoulders, then, realising that the doorway was too small, ducked down, Hunny's hair just brushing the doorframe.  
Kaoru started towards the door, beckoning Hikaru with his tail.  
Hikaru pulled his gaze away from the russet-haired Luna, and followed his brother.  
Luna quickly glanced at Hikaru, then looked back to Haruhi. She was smiling.  
"Hikaru can be a nice guy, y'know." She said, and winked.  
Luna went pink, "Shuddup. Let's go." She dragged Haruhi out, closing the door behind her.  
…**

**Dinner was held in a white room with windows on every side.  
Kaoru ran to a window, peering out. He could see endless amounts of forest.  
Hikaru could see his brother's eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning.  
He put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders, "You really do miss the outside, don't you Kao?"  
Kaoru turned to his brother and nodded, giving a small sad smile, "I miss the Host Club too."  
The twins hugged.  
Luna led Haruhi to a table with five mutants at it.  
The Host Club followed the two to the table.  
Allison sat down next to a green-haired girl.  
"Hey Umiko! How's training?"  
The green haired girl—Umiko—smiled, "It's great."  
A girl with purple and red hair smiled at Hunny and Mori, "Hi. I'm Rachel."  
Hunny grinned huge, "Hi! I'm Hunny!"  
Mori nodded, "Mori."  
Michio sat alone at the end of the table.  
Two girls sat next to each other. A black-tinted-blue haired girl was having a deep discussion with a blonde-silvery haired girl.  
They turned their heads to see the new guys.  
"I'm April." Said the one with blue-tinted hair.  
"My name is Hana." Said the one with blonde-silver hair.  
Tamaki waved but as he did he claws accidently slid out.  
"Ah!" Tamaki started smashing them against the table before realising that in actual fact he was slicing the table.  
Chunks of white plastic scattered across the ground.  
Kyoya finally snapped out of his daze, "Eh?" Then he saw his robot hand and face-palmed.  
The Tank set down 22 plates and locked the outside door.  
Luna sat down next to Hikaru, Haruhi next to her.  
Kaoru looked at his plate. There was a bread roll and a piece of chicken on it.  
He sighed and nibbled at the chicken.  
Airi crossed his arms. He'd been training recently.  
He hated that the ginger-haired twin had become a cat too.  
He also suspected the other one would be mutated into a cat as well.  
Hikaru turned to Luna, "So… You're Luna, right?"  
She nodded, "Yup. And you're… Hikaru?"  
Hikaru smiled, "Yeah."  
They started talking about anything and everything.  
Kaoru looked over at Hikaru and Luna.  
He was happy, yet sad. His brother might have finally found someone… But he was going to leave him.  
Kaoru sighed and tore some bread off the little roll.  
Tamaki was chopping up his chicken with his claws, then putting the tiny cubes into his mouth.  
Kyoya was nibbling on the edge of his bread roll.  
Hunny was poking the chicken, "I want cake!"  
Mori looked down at him, then smiled slightly, "Mitsukuni." He pulled out a tiny package from his pocket.  
Hunny took it from his hands, then grinned, "Cake!"  
Haruhi was sideways-watching Tamaki, smiling.  
Luna poked Haruhi's shoulder, and she went red.  
Hikaru turned back to Kaoru, "You okay? You've barely touched your food…"  
Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, just the cat tongue that's a bit confusing to eat with still."  
Chase bounced up to Kaoru, "I love cats!"  
Kaoru smiled, "That's cool. What's your skill?"  
"I can control the weather. See?" Chase smiled hugely and the sun outside shone brighter through the windows.  
Kaoru grinned, "Could you make it snow?"  
Chase nodded, "But I'm not lonely, so I can't now."  
Kaoru gave a thumbs up, "Let's hope you don't then, right?"  
She nodded.  
Raven picked Chase up, "Stay away." She whispered in her sister's ear.  
Chase pouted but let herself be carried away.  
"Right. Dinner's over." The Tank said and ushered everyone out of the room, "All of you go to the cell." He commanded and they all went to the now-cramped cell.  
"Let's go to the first room…?" Tamaki suggested.  
The Host Club nodded and they walked down the cement corridor.  
The twins curled up together. Tamaki lay down in a cat-like position, making sure his claws were contracted.  
Kyoya leaned against the wall, slowly closing his eyes.  
Hunny curled into Mori's chest, snuggling further into his jacket.  
Mori sat upright, watching Hunny sleep (Yeah… That sounds a bit creepy)  
Haruhi lay down on her side, against the wall, and tried to drift off.**

**The snoring and snuffling of the mutants and the Host Club echoed through the chamber.  
The Tank was talking with a scientist.  
"Which one do we do next?"  
The Tank grinned, "How about the little blondie?"  
The scientist nodded, "I have a brilliant idea…" He pulled out dragons' wings… **

**…**

Heh! Kyoya's a robot! Who would've guessed?  
What does his hand do?! I still haven't figured that out... :3  
Who do you think should get mutated after Hunny?

And also, thanks to everyone who took their time to review!  
There have been so many good reviews, and it makes me so happy!

Yay! Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Paper-thin doors and Webbed-Wings

**OOCness!**

**...**

**Chapter 4**

**"Wah!" Hunny thrashed at the Tank, but he knew it was no use.  
Even with his fighting skills, this man was an expert.  
Mori looked horrified.  
Hunny cried out and gripped the doorframe.  
The Tank smashed down on his fingers and tears sprang to his eyes.  
"Takashi!" He yelled before the door was slammed closed.  
Mori collapsed on the ground, "Not Mitsukuni…"  
Haruhi patted his shoulder.  
Raven stretched her wings out. Bones cracked, "Ow."  
Mori shot to his feet, then stormed over to the door.  
He tried the doorhandle. Locked.  
"You!" He pointed to Michio, "What do you do!?"  
Michio looked up, "I have laser eyes… Why?"  
Mori pointed to the handle, "Shoot. Now."  
Michio sighed and got to his feet, "Fine…"  
He focussed on the doorhandle… Focussed… Focussed… Phzew!  
A red laser shot through the air and hit the metal handle.  
There was a fizzling noise and the metal started dripping, pooling on the floor.  
Kaoru cautiously walked over and tapped the handle with a claw, "Ew. Wow."  
He turned to Michio, "Cool!"  
Michio was rubbing his eyes, "Thanks."  
Hikaru was watching Luna as she picked at a peeling bit of paint.  
Haruhi was sitting with Tamaki.  
Mori wrenched the door open, only to come face-to-face with the Tank.  
He threw a punch directly at Mori's face, who dodged it easily.  
Mori kicked the Tank's legs out from under him, then leaned over him, "Where. Is. Mitsukuni?"  
The Tank grinned and stood up, brushing himself down.  
"Your little attachment? He's become something more… Fierce."  
Mori growled, eyes flaming, "Give. Him. Back."  
The Tank nodded, "Okay. In an hour."  
Mori lunged at him. The Tank kicked him back into the room and slammed the door shut, barricading it from the other side.  
Mori smashed his fist against the wall, "No…"  
Briianna turned into the ox, "Let me try."  
She aimed her horns at the door and charged, "Ai!"  
Briianna came flying backwards, shell-shocked.  
"Wha…?" She poofed back into human form.  
Briianna leaned her head against the wall, her green dress spread out around her.  
"I'll try something." Luna said quietly.  
Hikaru perked up, "Yeah?"  
She nodded, and blinked, disappearing.  
"I'm outside!" She called through the door.  
Hikaru smiled, "Go to the lab or wherever they operate!"  
"Okay!" Luna called and the group could hear retreating footsteps.  
Kaoru slid down the wall into a sitting position.  
Hikaru sat down next to him, "What's up?"  
Kaoru looked up, "Don't you wish we were at home at all? That we could charm the ladies? That we could do pranks on the Boss? That we could do any of that?"  
Hikaru sadly looked at Kaoru, "Of course I do Kao. I… I just… Well… I just don't know how we're s'pose to do to get out."  
Kaoru got up, "At least you're still normal. Still a ****_human_****. Hikaru, I'm not even the same species as you anymore!"  
dHe turned tail and stormed into the first room.  
Hikaru got up, "Kaoru! Wait!" He ran after him into the next room.  
Haruhi and Tamaki looked over to the corridor and listened to what was going on.  
"Don't be like that Kaoru…"  
"Be like what? Have cat ears?! Be like ****_a mutant_****!?"  
"Calm down! I didn't mean that! I mea—"  
"I don't give a shit what you mean! Just. Leave. Me. Alone!"  
There was a 'whack!' and Hikaru came stomping out of the first room, "Well that backfired."**

**Kaoru sat, injured, on the ground. I held his hand over his eye. Hikaru had hit him.  
Tears started falling down his face.  
He curled his tail around his legs and huddled in the corner.  
Of course Hikaru had hit him. He was an idiot, starting a fight like that.  
Kaoru stumbled to his feet. He leaned against the wall, eye throbbing, tears falling, splattering the ground.**

**Hunny growled as he was thrown back into the cell.  
Mori came rushing over to him, "Mitsukuni! What did they do!?"  
Hunny slowly looked up, and spread his webbed wings, then lifted his taloned hands, and let a burst of fire escape his mouth.  
"They turned me into a… into a… into a dragon!" Hunny sobbed and hugged Mori around the waist.  
Mori stroked Hunny's golden hair.  
Hunny clambered up Mori's side and latched himself around his shoulders.  
"Hunny-senpai? You're a dragon?" Tamaki asked hesitantly.  
Hunny tearfully nodded, "They even made me breath fire."  
Tamaki gasped, "Really?"  
Hunny opened his mouth and red flames flared into the air, "Yup."  
Hikaru suddenly gasped, "Where's Luna!?"  
Hunny covered his mouth, "Oh no! She got caught when she found the lab!"  
Hikaru snarled and hurled himself at the door, "Shit!" He bounced back with a searing shoulder.  
"Gah, Goddammit!" Hikaru growled, then he turned to Hunny, "Burn the door down!"  
Hunny shakily got down from Mori and let the flames escape his mouth, scalding the door and his tongue.  
Hunny yelped, "That hurts my mouth!"  
But the look in Hikaru's eyes urged him on. He opened his mouth again and watched as the thick door was made many times thinner.  
Finally it was as thin as paper, Hunny stopped, and started fanning his mouth, "Owowowow!"  
Hikaru smiled at Hunny slightly, "Thank you."  
He dashed into the first room, where Kaoru was.  
"Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up. He had a black eye.  
Hikaru gasped, "Oh Kaoru! I'm so sorry!"  
He ran over and hugged Kaoru around the shoulders.  
Kaoru smiled up at his twin, "It's okay. It was my fault for starting that petty argument."  
He pulled himself to his feet, "Now are we finding Luna or what?"  
Hikaru looked startled, "Really?"  
Kaoru nodded, "Of course. I'm not letting my brother's crush get crushed!"  
Hikaru went bright red, "What gives you that ide—"  
Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Shut up and lets go." He grabbed Hikaru's hand and ran to the door, smashing through the paper-thin metal.  
The Hitachiins sprinted down the white hallway.  
Kaoru, being the only twin to have gone to that particular room, led the way.  
Hikaru kicked open the door labelled 'Laboratory 1'.  
"Luna!" He yelled.  
Luna was strapped down on an operating table.  
"Gah!" Hikaru was knocked sideways, Kaoru being taken along with him.  
They were both pinned under the Tank.  
"Now now… What have we got here? A stray kitten and a little lost boy?"**

**...**

Hunny's a dragon! Wow!

Okay, so, I'm doing a vote about who should get mutated next, and here are the results so far-

Haruhi~ 1

Hikaru~ 1

Mori~ 0

If you want to vote, have it in your review!  
Next chappie will be up tomorrow~! (Hopefully!)


	5. The Danger of Trays

Okay so the vote is up, here are the scores...

Haruhi~ 4

Hikaru~ 2

Mori~ 1

Haruhi is getting mutated next! Wow! What will she be?

**…**

**Chapter 5**

**Kaoru stuck his claws upward and stabbed the Tank in the arm.  
He growled and struck Kaoru across the face.  
Kaoru cried out. Hikaru snarled and kicked upward, knocking the breathe out of the Tank.  
Using this burst of strength, Hikaru shoved him off and crouched over Kaoru, using himself as a human shield.  
"Don't touch my brother!" He yelled.  
The Tank glared, then swung a tray at Hikaru's head. It hit him squarely in the temple.  
"Gah!" He flew sideways, and crumpled to the ground.  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru squeaked and shakily jumped to his feet.  
He saw Luna still struggling on the table.  
A thought popped into Kaoru's mind. What if they'd done more then made him a cat…?  
Kaoru focussed all his energy and swished his tail.  
A whirl of wind surrounded the Tank.  
Kaoru dove at the table while he was fighting the wind. His razor-sharp claws tore open the bindings that were holding Luna down.  
She flashed a grateful smile and teleported into the doorway, waving her hands frantically for Kaoru to come.  
Kaoru found new strength and picked Hikaru up in his arms, "We'll be okay." He whispered.  
Kaoru sprinted after Luna as she ran to the cell. They both jumped through the shattered door and fell to the ground inside.  
Kaoru had landed over Hikaru. His arm across Hikaru's chest.  
Luna had landed across the room. She'd skidded along the cobblestone.  
Kaoru was unconscious.  
Haruhi and Tamaki leapt to their feet.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Luna!"**

**…**

**Hikaru opened his eyes, feeling woozy.  
He looked to his side to see Kaoru laid on the ground.  
Kaoru had a cut streaking across his left eye.  
"Kaoru!" Hikaru jumped to his knees, then felt a dizzying pain surge through his head and landed heavily on his hands.  
"Ow…"  
"Are you okay Hikaru?"  
Hikaru turned his head and saw Kaoru looking up at him with his right eye. His other was held shut.  
Hikaru slowly shook his head to try and clear the dizziness.  
"Um… Yeah… I s'pose…" Then a huge surge of nausea rolled over him and he started heaving.  
Kaoru sat bolt upright, worry written across his face.  
"What's wrong?!"  
Hikaru coughed, "C-can't you t-tell? I'm s-sick."  
Then his gut started roiling again.  
He leaned over his now-curled up knees and started retching.  
Kaoru was behind him, rubbing his back, "It's okay Hikaru… You'll be okay…"  
Kaoru softly spoke in his twin's ear, comforting him.  
Hikaru groaned and hugged his stomach.  
Kaoru hugged Hikaru around the neck.  
Finally, Hikaru raised his head, "What happened earlier?"  
"In the lab, you mean?"  
"Yup."  
Kaoru bit his lip in thought, "Well… The Tank found us, you got bonked in the head with a tray, I carried you out with Luna, we jumped through the door and when we landed I got knocked out. That's all I remember."  
Hikaru clenched his hand as he felt sick again, but then it passed and he breathed in deeply.  
Kaoru turned around to see Tamaki standing tearfully in the doorway of the first room—The room they were in.  
Kaoru's eye widened, "What's wrong Tono?"  
Tamaki fell into sitting, "They took her."  
Kaoru patted Hikaru's shoulder and slowly crept towards Tamaki in a cat-like way.  
"Took who?"  
"Haruhi!"  
Kaoru gasped. He heard Hikaru let out a bit of strangled cry.  
He crawled across to Tamaki on trembling limbs, "When… Did they…?"  
Tamaki let tears freely stream down his face, "Just now. They grabbed her… I tried to hit him… Hunny tried to burn him but… It didn't… Work…" Tamaki's face fell into his hands.  
His claws slid out of his hands and created a sort of cage in front of his head.  
Kaoru turned to Hikaru, horror dancing in his eyes.  
Hikaru bowed his head, hair falling in front of his eyes.**

**…**

Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to give you guys something an I just thought of this brilliant idea for a Tamaki story :3

Hope you like this chappie! I'll try to make the next one longer, sorry!

If it wouldn't trouble you, please review!


	6. What Are You Thinking?

****Okay, so I've decided what Haruhi is! Thank you Mindblower1915!

**...**

**Chapter 6**

**"Haruhi!" Kaoru stumbled up off the floor.  
Haruhi was standing wobbly in the doorway.  
She looked fine.  
****_I hope she's okay… _****Hikaru thought.  
"I'm fine Hikaru." Haruhi said.  
"What? I didn't say anything?"  
"Huh?"  
****_She's so beautiful… I love her… _****Tamaki dreamily mused in his mind.  
"You WHAT?!" Haruhi exploded.  
Tamaki looked wildly around, "What do you mean?"  
"You said, 'She's so beautiful… I love her…'! What was that?!"  
Tamaki went deep scarlet, "I didn't say anything!"  
"What?"  
"Maybe you're psychic." Chase said.  
"Huh?!"  
Kaoru nodded, "Could be." He twitched his ear, "What do you think Kyoya-senpai?"  
Kyoya creaked his robotic hand, "Possibl—Ah!" A laser shot from his fingers and burned into the wall, "WHATTHEHELL?!"  
Everyone was staring at him in shock, even Haruhi.  
"You've got laser hands!" Hunny cried, and launched himself at Mori, who caught him easily.  
Kyoya stared at his hand, then looked up to Haruhi.  
****_Shit! What the f***ing hell just happened?!_**** His thoughts took a turn for continuous curses.  
"You don't need to swear as much." Haruhi muttered.  
Tamaki let his claws slide out of his hands and smashed them into a wall.  
They shot back and dug into the back of his hands.  
Tears sprang to his eyes, "WAH! MUMMY! HELP!"  
"Mummy?" Raven whispered and looked weirdly at Tamaki.  
Chase clung to her hand.  
Luna stood up and clicked her back into place.  
Hikaru blushed.  
Kaoru poked him in the arm, smirking.  
Hikaru glared back.  
Luna went pink at the small exchange.  
Haruhi glared fiercely at Hikaru, "Quit having dirty thoughts."  
That made Hikaru go even redder.  
"And you're watching them?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.  
Haruhi got flustered, "It's not ****_my _****decision!"  
"It kinda is." Kaoru smiled smugly. He knew he'd won this round.  
"Idiot." Haruhi growled.  
Kaoru flicked the comment away like it was a feather, "Meh."  
Raven stretched her wings out, "We gonna get outta here or what?"  
Mori nodded, "Hn."  
Raven raised an eyebrow, "How so?"  
"I don't know yet. Let me think."  
The door slammed open.  
The Tank stood there, pointed to Hikaru, "You, red-head. You're next."  
Kaoru hissed, "Never! You will never touch my brother!"  
He swished his tail, wind swarmed everywhere around the big man.  
He clicked a button and Kaoru was suddenly trapped under a net.  
"Hikaru!"  
The Tank grabbed Hikaru's wrists and dragged him out, kicking and screaming.  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru thrashed about in the net, trying to tear his way free.  
"HIKARU! NO, YOU CAN'T!" Kaoru had tears streaming down his face.  
In the end, he ended up tangled in a mess of string and cat and Kaoru.  
He lay on the ground, gone floppy.  
Tamaki walked over and slid his still-sore claws from his hands and tore the net the shreds.  
"Hikaru…" Kaoru whimpered.**

**...**

I have big plans for Hikaru :3 *evil laugh*


	7. Raven and Kaoru

**Chapter 7**

~Hikaru~

**"Urf! Get the hell off me!" Hikaru thrashed around, trying to escape the hands that were hurting him.  
He heard a nasty laugh, "This is payback for earlier, eh?"  
"No! Get." Thrash, "Off!"  
Hikaru felt tears in his eyes.  
Searing pain shot through his skull and through his hands.  
A dull ache still throbbed at the bottom of his spine.  
His mouth stung horribly and his throat felt raw from screaming.  
"Gah!" A sob ripped through Hikaru's chest.  
An evil laugh echoed around him before blackness encircled his vision and took him away.**

...

~Everyone else. Mostly Kaoru~

**Kaoru was curled up silently in the corner.  
The rest of the group sat quietly at the other end of the room, talking in hushed tones.  
Except for Raven, who sat closer to Kaoru.  
Haku fiddled absentmindedly with his tail.  
Kaoru felt tears pool on the hard floor.  
Suddenly the door flew open and a body was shoved in.  
Kaoru immediately perked up, and bounded over to his twin.  
Then his eyes fully took in Hikaru's appearance.  
Blood was soaked through his hair and the lower back of his shirt.  
Dark purple bruises stained his arms, legs, anywhere visible.  
One eye had a cut across it, and his hands were covered in semi-dried blood.  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru squeaked and leaned over his brother.  
Tears streamed down his face, "Hika!"  
Hikaru's good eye opened slightly, "Ugh..."  
"How do you feel?" Kaoru lay down next to Hikaru, resting on his elbows.  
"In pain. What did they do to me?"  
Kaoru looked Hikaru over, then looked back to his eyes.  
"They turned you into a cat. Like me." Sadness flooded over Kaoru's face.  
"Move." Raven was suddenly standing over the two.  
Kaoru glared up at her, "Why would I do that?"  
Raven dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out a white bag.  
Kaoru gave it a questioning look.  
"First Aid."  
"Oh. Okay." Kaoru backed up slightly, only giving just enough room for Raven to fix Hikaru up.  
She cleaned the blood off his face, arms, and back.  
Then wrapped a bandage over his eye where the cut was, and repaired him some more.  
"Thank you." Hikaru mumbled before closing his eyes.  
Kaoru freaked out, "Wah! Don't die!"  
"I'm not dying! I'm just tired!" Hikaru said.  
"Oh. Sorry. Sleep well." Kaoru said quietly and sat back on his heels.  
Haruhi walked over and sat down next to Kaoru.  
"He'll be okay." She put a hand on his shoulder.  
Tamaki slid his claws in and out of his hands, testing how quickly he could.  
Kyoya was shooting little lasers at a wall.  
Hunny flapped his wings, hovering into the air, then dropping back to the cobblestone.  
Mori tossed a little stone across the room, then it skittered back to him.  
Kaoru stood up and walked into the other room. Raven followed.  
He turned around, "Why did you follow?"  
"Making sure you're okay."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't know."  
"What?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.  
Raven shrugged, "I really don't know why I care. I just do."  
Kaoru sighed and sat down against the wall, "Why are you so..."  
"Silently mean?"  
"Yeah."  
"... Because of people." Raven sat down next to Kaoru and avoided eye contact.  
Kaoru was seriously curious, but he didn't want to make Raven upset or uncomfortable.  
Raven suddenly stood up, and walked out of the room.  
Kaoru was left alone in the cold room.  
He flicked his ear.  
****_I will find her inner self._****  
Kaoru was determined. He would find the real Raven. The kind one he was sure lurked somewhere beneath the surface.**

**...**

LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE! My computer is getting sent away tomorrow :( Sorry!

Nicer note: I'm thinking Kaoru will be the one to get through to Raven. Then she'll only be... _nice_... around him. KaoruXRaven?


End file.
